kamenriderkuugafandomcom-20200214-history
Tokyo
is the third episode of Kamen Rider Kuuga. Synopsis The police has made a Special Task Force to combat the Unidentified Life Forms, which included Number 2 and 4, and was given orders to shoot-on-sight. Kaoru Ichijo tried to contact Sakurako Sawatari to warn Yusuke, who was visiting his sister at her work at a day-care. Plot Nagano Prefecture, Police Hospital, 9:04 a.m. The scene opens with Ichijo waking up in the hospital as he remembers Yusuke fighting from the night before and telling him to look at his transformation. As he gets up, it’s revealed that he’s bandaged on his chest and has an IV in his arm. He grabs a note from Yusuke on the side table near the bed, which reads “I have an important appointment, so I will return temporarily to Tokyo, but will be back tonight.” Yusuke’s note promises that he will do it properly, and not ridicules. As he finishes reading the note, Ichijo crumples it. Tokyo Station, Platform 20, 11:16 a.m. Yusuke and Sakurako get off the subway, and Yusuke comments that it’s been a while since he last visited Tokyo. Sakurako denies Yusuke’s request to go to the school cafe in order to translate some of the characters on the Arcle, saying that she wants to get home. Tokyo, Shibuya, 11:28 a.m. Unidentified Lifeform #3’s human form is shown in a crowd in the middle of Shibuya. Nagano Prefecture Police, 00:49 p.m. Ichijo meets with a superior, claiming that he is okay when he is asked about his health. The superior comments that they got a police dog in order to track #3, as Ichijo requested, but when it arrived at the scene, panicked and attacked the man. The superior comments that he thinks that they might be aliens. Tokyo, Shinjuku, 00:54 p.m. Zu-Zain-Da watches the trains and motor vehicles in Tokyo, and becomes visibly uncomfortable with the noise and sensations they give up, making him scream. Toyoshima-ku, Wakaba Daycare, 1:22 p.m. Yusuke arrives at the daycare, and is promptly swarmed by small children. His sister, Minori, follows them, and Yusuke comments that she has cut her hair. Yusuke goes inside, and juggles for the children as they applaud. Nagano Prefecture Police, Analysis Department, 1:52 p.m. One of the researchers explains to Ichijo that while they have not yet succeeded in analyzing Unidentified Lifeform #1’s body or thread, they have a blood analysis, which is strikingly similar to human blood in its composition. Nagano Prefecture Police, Audiovisual Room, 1:46 p.m. After conveying the information to Sadao Matsukura, who then plays the tape of the Gurongi attacking the researchers, Sadao asks if they can confirm the similarities between humans and the Unidentified Lifeforms. Ichijo replies that they cannot, but says that he believes that the species is very close to humans. Sadao says that there are already 27 victims, and getting more reports from surrounding areas, and wants to review their confirmed information on the Unidentified Lifeforms. He boots up a projector with Unidentified Lifeform #1, who is confirmed dead, Unidentified Lifeform #2, which is Kuuga’s Growing form, and Unidentified Lifeform #3, which is fighting Unidentified Lifeform #4 (Kuuga’s Mighty form). They then show two more images, which are blurry photos of other Unidentified Lifeforms. Sadao comments that if they call the initial Unidentified Lifeform that attacked the researchers #0, and if they count the photographs, there are a total of 7 Unidentified Lifeforms. He then requests that all Kantou police be warned about the Unidentified Lifeforms, but to keep it and the surrounding investigations a secret. He then orders that if one is spotted, the police should shoot to kill. Since normal handguns don’t injure them, he has already armed Nagano Police’s special unit with automatic and submachine guns, as well as sniper rifles. Ichijo interjects, requesting Unidentified Lifeforms #2 and #4 be exempt from the target list, saying that they saved him, but cannot confirm it when Sadao requests proof. After leading the conference room, Ichijo calls the number on the card Yusuke gave him, but is directed to Pore Pore’s number. After a moment, he dials Sakurako instead, which goes to her phone’s voicemail due to her being asleep. Ichijo leaves a message, telling her to tell Yusuke to stay away from Nagano. The scene shifts to Yusuke and Minori. Yusuke tells her that he believes that many things are going to happen in Nagano in the future, and Minori comments that if it’s him saying it, that it must be true. She gives him advice as he leaves. Nagano Prefecture Police, Underground Parking Lot, 3:05 p.m. As Ichijo enters his car, one of the police force members tells him to come with him, in order to show him the Trychaser2000 instructional video. Ichijo leaves a moment into it, stating that he already knew how to use it when he saw it in development, and needs to leave because he wants to take out Unidentified Lifeform #3. Tokyo Ikebukuro, 3:32 p.m. Zu-Badzu-Ba is seen in the city, and is overwhelmed once again by the city, specifically by all the money and transactions that his senses perceive. Tokyo, Bunkyou-ku, 3:41 p.m. Yusuke arrives at the locked Pore Pore, and remembers that he lost his keys in the church fire. After running around to the side, he climbs the building. A local biking by comments that it’s been a long time since he saw Yusuke scale the building, but Yusuke says that he’ll be back in Nagano at the end of the day. Nagano-shi, 4:10 p.m. Ichijo gets a call from the police asking where he is, and he says that he wants to finish off Unidentified Lifeform #3 before the next one appears. The man on the other end of the line, who was the one who tried to get him to watch the instructional video, says that he can’t believe Unidentified Lifeform #4 saved him. As he hangs up, Ra-Baruba-De bumps into him, and mutters a phrase in the Gurongi language as she walks away. Ichijo runs after her, holds up his badge, and asks her about what she just said. After remaining silent for several seconds, she shoves him on the ground and flees. Ichijo chases her, and nearly loses her as he is suddenly surrounded by a swarm of rose petals. Ra-Baruba-De then arrives at an abandoned warehouse and finds Unidentified Lifeform #3. They then talk, with Ra-Baruba-De commenting that he has fought with Kuuga. After looking at him for several seconds, she attacks him by placing her hand on his forehead and sprouting vines from her fingers. Tokyo, Bunkyou-ku, 5:03 p.m. 4 Gurongi (Zu-Badzu-Ba, Me-Garume-Re, Zu-Zain-Da, and Zu-Mebio-Da) meet up, each holding one of Ra-Baruba-De’s rose petals. They are confronted by two motorcyclists, who try to antagonize them. One of them, noticing Zu-Mebio-Da, makes sexual remarks and slaps her thigh. She responds by kicking him into the ceiling as the other three Gurongi watch. The scene shifts back to Ra-Baruba-De, who releases Unidentified Lifeform #3, and orders him to go to Tokyo, which she says is where the Linto are gathered. As this happens, Ichijo watches them, and as he prepares to shoot them, his phone rings, alerting the pair to his presence. His shot grazes the cheek of Unidentified Lifeform #3, which quickly heals. #3 holds Ichijo up by his neck, and then releases him by throwing him against a pillar. The two then walk away, and Ichijo answers his phone, which is the police department alerting him to a strange shadow spotted on the highway on the way to Tokyo. Bunkyou-ku, Near Myougatani Station, 5:45 p.m. Yusuke is seen running to catch the subway, but is distracted by the sound of a motorcycle crashing. When he runs toward the noise, he sees Zu-Mebio-Da slowly approaching a motorcyclist. The scene shifts, to Ichijo receiving a call from Sakurako, who wasn’t able to reach Yusuke in order to tell him to avoid Tokyo. Yusuke then tries to fight the Gurongi, but since he had not yet transformed, is greatly outmatched. The police try to find the Unidentified Lifeform, with the order to shoot to kill transmitted to the Tokyo police. Yusuke then transforms into Mighty Form just before the police approach the scene. The police are then ordered to take aim at Yusuke. Cast to be added Form Changes *Kuuga - Mighty Form Notes *This episode aired alongside episode as part of the block that would ultimately become later in 2003. *'Viewership': 10.8% Digital Releases *The DVD Release of Kamen Rider Kuuga Volume 1 features episodes 1-4. *The Blu-ray Release of Kamen Rider Kuuga Volume 1 features episodes 1-16.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/special/kuuga Kuuga DVD Vol 1.jpg|''Kamen Rider Kuuga'' Volume 1, DVD cover 81qKhuXa0yL SL1469 .jpg|''Kamen Rider Kuuga'' Box 1, Blu-ray cover References Category:Kamen Rider Kuuga Category:Episodes